headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sentinels
| continuity = Marvel Universe | other names = | availability = | manufacturer = Bolivar Trask; Larry Trask; Stephen Lang | model = | 1st appearance = ''X-Men'', Vol. 1 #14 }} Sentinels are the name attributed to various models of robot featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are part of the mainstream Marvel Universe, colloquially referred to as the Earth-616 reality, but have also been represented in stories that take place in alternate realities as well. They are traditionally associated with stories dealing with the X-Men. The original Sentinels, the MK I model, were first introduced in the pages of ''X-Men'', Volume 1 #14 in November, 1965 in a story called "Among Us Stalk... the Sentinels!". The more popularly known models are the MK III models, which were first introduced in ''X-Men'', Volume 1 #98 in the story, "Merry Christmas, X-Men — The Sentinels Have Returned!" in April, 1976. There have been many different models of Sentinel since then, varying in appearance, design, capabilities and programming. History Incomplete One of the larger Sentinel manufacturing plants was a facility known as the Ant Hill, which was located in the Australian Outback. The Master Mold of this facility was a Mark III Sentinel referred to as Sentinel Number Two. The Sentinels engaged in an ambitious plot to sterilize Earth's mutant population by creating a solar flare from this facility. They fought up against the Avengers and were defeated. Iron Man buried the facility beneath a pile of rocks. Avengers 103-Avengers 104 Years later, Jubilee and Wolverine later fought up against Sentinel 3.14159 here. This particular Sentinel developed artificial intelligence and revived the older, discarded Sentinels at the Ant Hill in an effort to duplicate the solar flare event. This time however, the plan was to cleanse the planet of all human life to pave the way for Sentinel-kind. Wolverine Vol 2 72Wolverine Vol 2 74 Models/Units * Master Mold, the Sentinel progenitor responsible for the creation of Sentinels. * Master Mold II, A second secret Master Mold located in Ecuador that created the Wild Sentinels. * Sentinel MK I, The first model of Sentinel; created by Bolivar Trask * Sentinel MK II, The second model of Sentinel; created by Larry Trask * Sentinel MK III, The third model of Sentinel; created by Stephen Lang * Sentinel MK IV, Project Wideawake sentinels authorized by Henry Gyrich. :*'Sentinel 3.14159', A mutated MK III Sentinel and foe of Wolverine and Jubilee :*'Sentinel Unit 2', Master Mold of the Ant Hill Sentinels; Fought the Avengers. :*'Sentinel Unit 23', An MK III Sentinel in service at the Ant Hill; Revived by Sentinel 3.14159. :*'Sentinel Unit 66', An MK III Sentinel in service at the Ant Hill; Revived by Sentinel 3.14159. :*'Sentinel Unit 86', An MK III Sentinel in service at the Ant Hill; Revived by Sentinel 3.14159 :*'Sentinel Unit 99', An MK III Sentinel in service at the Ant Hill; Revived by Sentinel 3.14159. :*'Sentinel A-7', A MK III Sentinel and foe of the Falcon. :*'Tri-Sentinel', A mutated combination of 3 MK III Sentinels; foe of Spider-Man. :* Wild Sentinels, An upgraded model of Sentinel; Deployed to destroy Genosha. :* Sentinel Squad O.N.E., A team of manned Sentinels. See also Gallery Master Mold II.jpg Sentinels.jpg Sentinels 001.jpg Sentinel MK I.jpg Sentinel MK IV.jpg Sentinel 3.14159.jpg Sentinels - HOM 001.jpg Sentinels - HOM 002.jpg Sentinels future.jpg Tri-Sentinel.jpg Sentinel Squad ONE.jpg Wild Sentinels.jpg Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * New X-Men 114 - MK IV sentinel, Master Mold II & Wild Sentinels. * New X-Men 115 - Wild Sentinels. * Uncanny X-Men 14 |-|Alternate continuity = House of M * House of M 4 * X-Factor Special: Layla Miller 1 |-|Alternate media= References Category:Articles Category:Items Category:Robots Category:Sentinels